mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Fluttershy
Fluttershy to pegaz i jedna z głównych bohaterek serialu My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to Magia. Jest zazwyczaj nieśmiała, cicha oraz bardzo strachliwa. Ma talent do zwierząt. Reprezentuje Klejnot Dobroci. W serialu Osobowość Nieśmiałość i lękliwość Gdy Fluttershy w serialu pojawia się po raz pierwszy, trudno jej nawet się przedstawić Twilight Sparkle i tylko wypiskuje swoje imię. Nabiera jednak odwagi, gdy zauważa Spike'a. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziała młodego smoka, więc gdy tylko nawiązuje się między nimi rozmowa, Fluttershy prosi go o opisanie jego życia, co oczywiście zdenerwowało Twilight, gdyż pegaz nie dawał im spokojy, aż do końca dnia. W odcinku Wyjście Smoka okazało się, że Fluttershy boi się dorosłych smoków. Cały czas, podczas wyprawy na górę, gdzie spał jeden z tych gadów, pegaz się zatrzymywał lub poprostu zastygał w miejscu, przez co opóźniał podróż. Twilight Sparkle mówiła przyjaciółce, że jej talent do zwierząt pomoże w przekonaniu smoka do znalezienia innego miejsca do spania. Applejack wielokrotnie ciągnęła, albo popychała pegaza i starała się ją chronić od obelg Rainbow Dash, która od samego początku uważała, że wzięcie Fluttershy to był zły pomysł. Pinkie Pie przekonała przyjaciółkę do "niebezpiecznego" skoku nad przepaścią, dzięki piosence, którą pegaz nuci w odcinku Różowa intuicja. Mimo swojego strachu przed smokami Fluttershy, gdy zauważyła co gad zrobił z jej przyjaciółkami nabiera pewności siebie. Karci smoka i przekonuje go do zmienienia miejsca spania. W odcinku Mistrzyni spojrzenia w podobny sposób ujarzmiła Bazyliszka. Na poczatku odcinka Ponaddźwiękowe Bum Rainbow Dash próbowała nauczyć Fluttershy głośnego dopingu, ale niestety bezskutecznie, jednak pod koniec odcinka, gdy pegazowi udaje się wykonać Ponaddźwiękowe Bum, Fluttershy podskakiwała i krzyczała ze szczęścia, podczas gdy inni siedzieli zszokowani z otwartymi ustami. W odcinku Mistrzyni spojrzenia Fluttershy podnosi głos, by zwrócić uwagę Znaczkowej Ligi. To dowodzi, że potrafi krzyczeć na inne kucyki. W odcinku Sposób na gryfa Pinkie Pie widziała jak Gilda ryknęła na Fluttershy, przez co pegaz uciekł z płaczem. Pinkie Pie była bardzo tym oburzona. Później, na przyjęciu na cześć gryfa, Fluttershy pyta się przyjaciółki, czy to był dobry pomysł. Pinkie Pie zapewniała ją, że ma wszystko pod kontrolą. Podirytowana Fluttershy wspomina wtedy, że jest o rok starsza od przyjaciółki. W odcinku Luna Eclipsed Twilight Sparkle i Luna odwiedzają Fluttershy. Pegaz nie chciał otworzyć drzwi nawet przed przyjaciółką, gdyż boi się, że to przebrane kucyki, które chcą jej zrobić "kawał". Okazuje się, że Fluttershy nie lubi Nightmare Night festival. Dobroć i wrażliwość Gdy venture kucyki w Everfree Las, jest szybkie zidentyfikowanie, że Manticore potrzebuje pomocy, ale ponieważ ma wątpliwości, podniesionym głosem, to zabiera ją na chwilę zatrzymać inne kucyki przed atakami stworzenia. Ona odkrywa potem, że choć nie wie dokładnie, co jest niepokojące Manticore ", czasem wszyscy po prostu trzeba wykazać trochę życzliwości", zdobywając jej elementu dobroci i odsłaniając jej zaufanie w jego zdolności zwierząt. Gdy jej cierpliwość jest popychany przez stworzenia ogrodu Canterlot w The Best Night Ever, którzy nie chcą się bawić i być z Fluttershy, jej frustracji systematycznie budując w bardzo nietypowej dopasowanie ekstremalnych wściekłość. W The Return of Harmony Part 1, ona jest tylko kucyk, która nie należy do [] "manipulacji s, zmuszając go do ostatecznie zahipnotyzować ją po dotknięciu i skorumpowanych ją w okrutny. W tym stanie, że jest bardzo błędne i irytujące, robi wszystko, co ona może zadać ból i kłopoty na jej przyjaciół. Kiedy Sparkle Zmierzch określa ustawienia innych prosto za pomocą "zaklęcia pamięci" Zmierzch i AppleJack są zmuszeni do chwytania jej, hogtying ją i AJ stojąc na jej ogon by ochronić ją przed odlatuje. Fluttershy początkowo uważa, że jej zepsuta być "straszny sen". Umiejętności Wiele pegasus kucyki biorą udział w manipulacji pogodą, ale Fluttershy, jest stosunkowo słabo lotnik, koncentruje się na opiece nad zwierzętami. Opieki zwierząt W Bird in the Hoof, opiekuje się "chore" ptak, Philomena, przy pomocy termometru, stetoskop i medycyny, co oznacza, że jest właściwy w leczeniu zwierząt, na początku odcinka, nie ma myszy na wózku inwalidzkim spotkania swojej rodziny z gipsu, który wydaje się dokonane przez Fluttershy. Później, ona wprowadza Philomena do innego jednego z jej pacjentów, Hummingway, który odzyskane w ramach jej opieką. Niemniej jednak, jej umiejętności nie może rozciągać się na zwierzęta jej nie zna, a jej próby leczenia Philomena tylko wydają się gorsze rzeczy (choć Fluttershy nic nie mógł zrobić by wyleczyć Filomeny, jak feniks nie jest źle, ale dobiega końca jeden z jej cykl życia). W Lekcja Zero, pojawia się ona do agresywnego ataku niedźwiedzia, ale w rzeczywistości daje to dość intensywnego masażu. Stare Podczas gdy generalnie soft-spoken i nieśmiała, ona jest w stanie dać "spojrzenie", zagorzały i paraliżujący wzrok pozwala na oswajaniu i zastraszenia zwierząt. Jest to pierwsze wychowane, gdy Rzadkość pyta, czy Fluttershy planuje wykorzystać go na Cutie Mark krzyżowców, które Fluttershy mówi, że nie będzie. W Master Stare, używa ona patrzeć na swoje pisklęta. Gdy jeden z kurcząt, Elizabeak, ucieka do lasu Everfree, Cutie Mark Crusaders szukać, a później Fluttershy idzie szukasz krzyżowców. Dowiaduje Sparkle Zmierzch skamieniałe, a później spotyka bazyliszek, który skamieniały zarówno Zmierzch i kurczaka brakuje. Fluttershy używa patrzeć na bazyliszek, nawet jak jest to w środku obracając ją w kamień. Ona napomina stworzeniem, używa "patrzeć" na niego i mówi mu, aby włączyć kurczaka i Sparkle Zmierzch wraca do normy. To krowy bazyliszek do uległości, a później zarówno z kurczaka i Sparkle Zmierzch są uznane za bezpieczne i dźwięku. Po wpatrując się smoka w Dragonshy, gdy nie ma już zagrożenia, że powraca do niej miły, łagodny siebie i stara się uspokoić smoka. Latanie Fluttershy jest odpowiednią ulotkę w normalnych warunkach, ale wydaje się, straci zdolność latania w chwilach strachu, w Dragonshy, jest świadczone sparaliżowany w powietrzu po usłyszeniu smoka ryk na dole góry, a później zostaje pokazany jest niezdolny do przekroczenia przepaść za pomocą skrzydeł nawet paraliż wygasła. Ona tylko odzyskuje zdolność latania zaraz po zaczyna coraz zły na smoka, ponieważ grozi jej znajomych - w chwili, kiedy zwycięża strach. W Uczucie Pinkie Keen, że nie pływa w celu ucieczki hydra, choć widać machanie skrzydłami, podczas gdy bieganie i skakanie. Fluttershy jest ledwie w stanie przeprowadzić Sparkle Zmierzch w niewielkiej odległości w [jest Magic, część 2], nawet z pomocą Rainbow Dash jest. Z drugiej strony, jest w stanie outfly Rainbow Dash w The Return of Harmony Część 2, nawet podczas przeciągania balonem prowadzenia Zmierzch i AppleJack za nią, ale tylko raz odwołań Zmierzch jej niechęć []; dodatkowo, w tej scenie, Rainbow Dash jest przygnieciony przez prowadzenie Pinkie Pie i rzadkość. Szycia Posiada znajomość szycia, które AppleJack opisuje jako "dziwaczne" w przystosowany do sukcesu. Ona i jej przyjaciele wykorzysta swoją wiedzę, aby zakończyć sukienka zaprojektowana przez Rzadkość w tym odcinku, a ona przyznaje, haftu, szycia style, nierówne plisy, i specyficzny styl ubrania'',jak''francuskiej haute couture.{ {clr}} Historia Odcinek Cutie Mark Chronicles oferuje spojrzenie w przeszłość Fluttershy jest. Podobnie jak Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy pochodzi z Cloudsdale. W klaczka, nie był to bardzo dobry lotnik, i był zastraszany przez niektóre inne kucyki, który nazywany jej Cluttershy. Była wyższa i bardziej niezdarny niż inne źrebiąt, z nieco większe skrzydła. Rainbow Dash, jednak stał się dla niej, i zakwestionował znęcających się do wyścigu, w którym uczestnicy przypadkowo zapukał Fluttershy do ziemi, miejsce, nigdy nie była wcześniej. Ona została zapisana szorstka lądowania przez spadające na dużą grupę motyli. Widząc wszystkie inne zwierzęta, które żyły na ziemi po raz pierwszy, był tak uszczęśliwiony Fluttershy, zaczęła śpiew. Kilka chwil później, Rainbow Dash w sonic rainboom boją wszystkie zwierzęta z dala, jednak Fluttershy był w stanie ich uspokoić, i dowiedziałem się, że ma talent do komunikowania się ze zwierzętami. To właśnie w tym momencie zdobywała Cutie znak, i przez całe życie miłość do zwierząt. Fluttershy mieszka w domku na skraju Las Everfree i na obrzeżach Ponyville. Wydaje się w kilku odcinkach, w tym Dragonshy, [w wieku] i Master Stare, gdzie jest jednym z podstawowych zestawów odcinka. W domku na dachu jest pokryty trawą i jest wypełniona pasów startowych, dziury i okonie dla zwierząt. Fluttershy w domowych królika Anioł wprowadzono w trzeci odcinek. Anioł popycha Fluttershy około przy okazji, w Bird in the Hoof, że blokuje ją z chaty, w Mistrz biletów namawia ją do kontynuowania dodatkowy bilet na Grand Galopujący Gala. Wiele się nauczyłem o przyjaźni między Fluttershy i rzadkość w Green nie jest kolor. Dwa spotykają się regularnie co tydzień w spa Ponyville do nadrobienia. Rzadkość wyraża zachwyt łaski Fluttershy i opanowanie w tym odcinku, i prosi Fluttershy do modelu jej ubranie, ale jak ona ma świadomość, że Fluttershy nie cieszy oddanie się przed ludźmi, Rzadkość tylko prosi ją, gdy Photo Finish przychodzi sfotografować jej pracy. Przez cały odcinek, Fluttershy ma trudności w radzeniu sobie z dużą ilością uwagi. Pomimo tego, że jest gotów się z tym pogodzić, bo uważa, że sprawia, że rzadkość szczęśliwy. Podobnie Fluttershy nie jest zwolniony z Rzadkość zazdrość jej sławę, jednak Twilight Sparkle w końcu dostaje dwa w rozwiązywaniu ich problemów. Inne przedstawień Opis Hasbro.com Wdzięku, płowe jak klaczka, łagodny, spokojny sposób Fluttershy to czyni ją niezwykle atrakcyjną dla wszystkich rodzajów zwierząt leśnych, którego opieki i wysoki priorytet. Chciałaby nic więcej, niż wydawać co budzi chwili opiekę nad jej przyjaciele zwierząt w swojej zacisznej domek łące, a to dlatego, Fluttershy jest dobrze ... nieśmiały. Sweet, łagodnym głosie i często strach, jej przyjaciele pony skarb dobroci, ale ciężko pracować, aby pomóc jej wyjść z jej powłoki. Ku ich zaskoczeniu jednak, że emituje zastraszenia siły, kiedy ktoś świadków jest traktowany niesprawiedliwie. Fluttershy ma wiele obaw do przezwyciężenia, ale z pewnością pewnego dnia jej siłę charakteru i serca ogromne pozwoli jej życie trzeba się liczyć! Opis Hubworld Graceful Fluttershy ma szczególny sposób ze zwierzętami lasu. Jej ulubioną rzeczą jest to, do opieki nad nimi w jej cichy domek łące. To dlatego, że Fluttershy jest dobrze ... nieśmiały. Ona jest słodka, łagodnym głosie i rodzaju scaredy-pony. Jej przyjaciele kochają ją za jej dobroć, i ciężko pracują, aby ją z jej powłoki. Hubworld wideo Przyjaciela do lasu, Fluttershy jest łagodny, soft-spoken członek grupy. Słodki i opiekuńczy, robi dużo miejsca w jej podciągnięty od domku za pomoc każdemu potrzebującemu jej miłości i opieki, zwłaszcza jej małych przyjaciół zwierząt. Ale nie dajcie się zwieść: mimo że jest nieśmiały, jest ona określana kucyk z godną podziwu siłą. Zawsze broni tych, którzy są niesprawiedliwie potraktowany. Z ogromnym sercu i zdolności do latania, to pegasus kucyk jest delikatnym duszy, która zawsze staje na wysokości zadania i zawsze tam, gdzie jej przyjaciele potrzebują jej. Opis magazynu My Little Pony *''Graceful'' *''Musical'' *''Gentle'' Jest raczej nieśmiała i uwielbia śpiewać z zwierzątami. Fluttershy jest obfita i słodka, czasem trochę zbyt ufna i zawsze chętna do pomocy. Występowanie :Zobacz też pozorom charakter Fluttershy pojawia się we wszystkich odcinków sezonu pierwszego, z wyjątkiem odcinków osiem, [z Cutie | dwanaście] i osiemnaście, a ona nie ma mówienia rolę w odcinku sześć lub trzynaście. Ona pojawiła się w cały sezon, dwa odcinki z wyjątkiem najpóźniej dwa odcinki (odcinek 5 sezonu 2), Sisterhooves Społecznego i Ospa Cutie. Cytaty Przyjaźń jest Magic, część 1 ' * Um, przepraszam, proszę pana. Chodzi mi o to nie przestępstwo, ale rytm jest tylko malusieńki mały off bit. * Smoczego! Och, nigdy nie widziałem smoczego wcześniej. On jest taki słodki.'' Mistrz biletów * Um, przepraszam, Zmierzch, chciałbym zapytać, to znaczy, czy byłoby w porządku, jeśli nie dałeś go do kogoś innego - * O nie, robię to, bo jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Prawo Angel? Och, tak, my''jest''po prostu robi to za bilet. Ciekawostki * Ona jest jednym z kilku kucyki, którzy posiadają unikalną konstrukcję oka. * Fluttershy można usłyszeć i zobaczyć śpiewających motyw do serialu w odcinkach 3 i 22. * Fluttershy występuje w każdym utworze z pierwszego sezonu, który zaczyna powoli na początku, potem się szybko, jak iść dalej. Kategoria:Główne postacie Kategoria:Pegazy